


Iker Casillas/Hope Solo snippet

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Hope hook up after the the Ballon D'Or gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iker Casillas/Hope Solo snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3307692#t3307692):  
>  _I know het in this fandom is pretty rare, but in honor of the Ballon D'Or gala bringing the very best male and female footballers together... Something with Iker Casillas and Hope Solo (I ship it. She's a BAMF) but REALLY ANYTHING would be great! It doesn't even have to be smutty or anything. :) Just interaction would be amazing too. Come on, let's give the ladies of football a bit more love._

Sergio leans closer to whisper loudly in his ear: “She keeps staring at you.”

He looks up but Hope appears to be fully indulged in a conversation with some other woman whose name Iker can’t recall right now. “She’s not, shut it,” he whispers back.

Sergio grins at him because he knows a whine when he hears it. Iker elbows his side for a good measure.

“She’s doing it again,” Sergio informs him a few moments later. Iker’s eyes fly up to look in her direction before he can stop himself. She doesn’t look away this time. When she notices he’s watching her right back, she smiles and briefly closes her eyes in a slow wink.

Sergio makes a strange sound that could be a wolf whistle if he was actually whistling. “Go get her, tiger,” Sergio advices gleefully.

“Next year, I’m making friends wi–” Iker tries to say but Sergio whisper is louder and more urgent.

“She’s approaching.” And just like that, Sergio disappears.

Hope walks up right next to him, grips his elbow and tugs herself to his side. She says something to him but she’s speaking too quickly and he doesn’t understand a word. He listens to her intently, mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

Then she falls silent and he realises she really expects him to give her an answer. His eyes travel up her face to meet her eyes.

She looks at him expectantly for a second or two and then she gets it and barks a surprised laugh.

She tells him something – she asks him something, judging from the intonation of her voice. Something about him being a keeper. But she already knew that – she is a keeper, too.  
Iker wrinkles his forehead and she continues to laugh, tapping his temple.

Then she is speaking again, beaming at him and slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. When she straightens up and puts a little distance between them, he notices how broad her shoulders are – even in that dress.  
She pats his shoulder before she leaves, her hand strong enough to leave behind a tingling sensation.

Iker fishes out her note out of his pocket the moment she disappears from his sight. It’s her number; Iker crumples it in his fist before carefully unfolding it again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Sergio raising an eyebrow at him.

He texts her an address of a restaurant with a question mark on the end of the text.

She doesn’t reply for a long time and Iker fidgets nervously and tries not to look irritated.

He would probably need a translator even if she replied.

Then his phone buzzes with a reply and he feels his throat tighten as he reaches for it.

It’s a different address, another number and an exclamation mark. He connects to the internet and checks the address out – she send him her hotel room number.

He stares at his phone for long minutes. It buzzes with another message. _NOW,_ it says.

 _Ok,_ he hastily types in reply and he can practically _feel_ Sergio’s smirk at his backs.


End file.
